His Nightmare-Cure
by Ihai
Summary: Noctis falls asleep in the car quite frequently. Prompto wonders why and tonight he will find out! [Warning: Promptis, mild language, yaoi]


/ His Nightmare-Cure /

 _\- Hello guys! I am back with another Promptis Fanficiton :3 This time just something for the sake of yaoi lol… :'D Enjoy ~ -_

* * *

Another day riding the car down these lonely streets. Day by day they were traveling, stopping, hiding, fighting, eating, sleeping… Sleeping?

"Noct? Hey Noct!", Prompto nudged his friend. "Hmmmmm…", the dark haired prince was sitting next to Prompto in the backseat of the car and he was asleep. Again.

"Let him be! He is tired!", Ignis said while concentrating on the street since he was the driver. Prompto moaned: "How can he be tired? He sleeps all day and all night…". The blonde slightly pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He leaned back into his seat and kept watching Noctis taking his nap.

They probably drove for another couple of hours before Ignis finally decided to stop for today. He knew there was no hotel near enough to use, so they would have to sleep in their tents again. "Noct! Hey!", Prompto yelled at his still sleeping friend grabbing his arm and shaking him awake. "Huh… are we there yet?", Noctis mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "Yes we are sleeping beauty!", Prompto teased his friend and grinned, "How are you supposed to sleep tonight, if you sleep all day?! I really wonder how much sleep you need…". Noctis yawned and shrugged: "I am simply tired you know?".

"Oi!", a dark voice interrupted them, "stop chatting and get out! We need to build up the tents!" Gladio was standing next to them throwing a heavy bag onto their laps. "Ough! Hey, that's heavy! Be careful!", Prompto groaned as the bag hit him. "Alright, alright!", Noctis replied and got out of the car.

After some time the four of them finally managed to build up the tents. They had been doing this quite frequently lately, so it wasn't taking them too long. After Ignis prepared something light to eat, they sat down and ate dinner together. Ignis yawned and stretched his arms out into the night sky. "Are you tired?", Gladio asked. Ignis nodded and adjusted his glasses: "I've been driving all day today so yes, I am tired". Gladio chuckled: "It's your own fault! You didn't want to let any of us drive so you could take a rest!". Ignis furrowed his eyebrows: "Let one of you drive? No, that's not an option. We will either get lost or drive right off the street into wilderness!". As he said that, he glanced over at Prompto. The blonde dropped his jaw and complained: "Heeey! That was an accident and you know that! I can drive!". Ignis got up off his chair and without any expression answered: "Well… seems like we have different definitions of 'drive'… I'll go to bed, excuse me…". He yawned and went straight to the tent.

Prompto's face turned red. He pouted and said: "I can't believe he is still being angry with me because of that!". Noctis laughed and punched his friend's arm: "C'mon don't take it the wrong way. You know how Ignis is!". Gladio also got up from his chair and nodded: "He is right. Don't take it personal. I will go to sleep, too. Don't stay up to late you two, we want to get going early tomorrow!". "Alright! Sleep well!", Prompto waved and grinned being all back to normal again. "You too! G'night!", Gladio smiled and walked off.

"Sooo, what about you? Let's play a game or something?", Prompto asked looking at Noctis. "Naaah… I'd love to, but I will go to bed aswell… I am tired!", he replied. „Tired?!", Prompto lifted his eyebrow, „ How the hell can you be tired?! You slept all day in the car!". Noctis grinned and answered: "Well, all I can say is I am about to fall asleep. So I really need to lay down". The prince yawned and lifted himself out of his chair. He walked over to the tent he'd share with Prompto.

Before he walked in he turned around as if he was missing something. "Won't you come, too? It will be lonely in there if you don't!", he smirked at his friend. Prompto jerked a little when he heard Noctis say these words and even though he knew it was just supposed to be a joke he felt his cheeks heat up a little. "Yeah, alright I am coming, but I am not tired at all! I bet I will be awake all night long", he muttered and followed Noctis into their tent.

A few minutes later a loud snoring filled the air. "Zzzzzz…. Zzzzzzzz" Noctis was wide awake. Prompto on the other hand was sleeping like a rock and snoring like a chainsaw. "Awake all night long…tch!", Noctis groaned and turned around on his back, "Yeah right Prompto!". At first he was a little frustrated at how quickly the blonde guy next to him fell asleep, but then he quietly chuckled because at least Prompto was getting some sleep tonight. Carefully he turned his head to watch his friend sleep and snore peacefully. Noctis sighed out… During the past sleepless nights he discovered something: If he kept watching his sleeping friend for a while, he'd fall asleep, too. Tonight it would probably work again. So Noctis turned over to face Prompto directly and slowly but surely passed over to the land of dreams.

Unfortunately the dreams he had this night were pretty bad. He was being chased by something, he heard his friends scream out for help but he couldn't move, instead he fell down a bottomless dark hole. Something grabbed his arm. "Noct!" He heard a voice in the distance. "Noct!" That voice again. "Wake up!" Noctis' body jerked when he woke up. Confused and still dizzy he looked into a pair of vibrant blue eyes. "Noct, are you ok?", Prompto asked. He was leaning right over Noctis' face. "You had a really bad dream or something right? You were tossing and turning and moaning, so I just couldn't help but wake you up and – Hnnnnmmh?! " He was cut off by Noctis who grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. "Mhhhmnn…", Prompto mumbled against Noctis' mouth that was nibbling on his bottom lip. His heart beat fast and a heat rushed towards his cheeks.

Suddenly Noctis pushed Prompto over and climbed on top of him. "N-Noct? What are you doing?", the blonde asked lying under his friend. Noctis put his face close to Prompto's ear and whispered: "I am doing an experiment!". Prompto's eyes widened: "Experiment?! What's that supposed to mean?". Instead of answering this question, Noctis started to kiss Prompto again while pushing up his shirt.

"Hnnnnnngh!", Prompto moaned as he felt Noctis cold hands touch his bare skin. He let his fingers run over Prompto's abs slowly upwards to his chest. At the same time Noctis pushed his knee between Prompto's legs gently. A loud moan escaped the blonde's throat as he felt the slight pressure against his crotch. Noctis interrupted their kiss and whispered: "If you don't want this, then just push me away. Otherwise I will continue with what I am doing…".

Without waiting for an answer the dark haired man started kissing Prompto's neck. Since his friend didn't push him away, he let his fingers toy around the blonde's nipples. "Hahhhhh... ah!", was all Prompto could manage to say as he felt Noctis touch him there. Noctis kissed his way down to Prompto's collarbone and even further down until he reached his chest. He pushed the shirt up even more and kissed all over the bare skin. Playfully he circled his tongue around Prompto's nipple, slowly licking and sucking it every now and then. Prompto felt a hot shiver run down his spine. This was feeling way to good! He thought about stopping Noctis at first, but secretly he had admired his best friend for a long time now. At this state he wouldn't even think about making Noctis stop.

The prince continued to work on Prompto's nipples with his tongue while running his left hand down Prompto's side. "Oooooohww…", the blonde moaned out as Noctis gently bit down on his nipple but it was more a sound of pleasure than pain. Noctis could tell that from the fact that Prompto slowly started to push his crotch against Noctis' leg.

The prince let go of Prompto's nipples and lifted himself up a little so he could look into his friend's face. Prompto's cheeks were glowing red and his eyes had a somewhat lewd expression to them. Noctis almost lost it, when he saw Prompto like this. He had always secretly enjoyed looking at this freckled face, but with this expression he just wanted to fuck him senseless. Quickly Noctis pulled off his shirt and revealed his trained body. Prompto gulped and blushed even more at this sight. Noctis smiled "I suppose you like what you see?". The blonde haired guy bit his bottom lip and answered: "I do! You have no idea how much I do…". The prince suddenly felt something throbbing against his thigh. He grinned and said: "Oh I guess I get an idea since you are pretty hard down there, aren't you?". Prompto suddenly felt totally embarrassed: "I uhh… it's just…".

"Shhhh!", Noctis said and kissed his friend again. This time way more demanding than before. The blonde moaned out again several times as Noctis' tongue started to toy around with Prompto's. Noctis pulled away and whispered: "That voice of your's is driving me insane… If you keep moaning like that I just want to make you mine!".

Prompto's heart almost jumped out of his chest when he heard these words. He smiled and without hesitation, he purred: "Hahhh… Then, make me yours now! Hmmmmgh!". He added these moans on purpose to fire up Noctis even more. Noctis smirked at him: "You hot little choco-brat just want to make me go crazy, huh?!". Without warning he pulled down Prompto's pants and underwear, revealing a hot and hard erection. Noctis licked his lips as he saw his friend being aroused like that. Quickly he removed his own pants feeling a huge relief when his own rock hard member was finally freed.

He firmly grabbed Prompto's erection by the shaft and gently breathed a kiss on his tip. "Hahhhhh…", Prompto arched his back as he felt his friend touch him down there. Noctis slowly took his member in his mouth. "Noct, wait… what are you – hahhhh ahhhh uuugh!", Prompto couldn't manage to finish his sentence as his friend began to suck him off. This just felt amazing! Noctis playfully let his tongue run up and down Prompto's shaft, gently sucking on his full length from time to time. "Hnnnnnghhhh… ahhhhh, hahhhh! N-Noct this feels so… good!", Prompto sighed out filled with lust. These words send electric sparks down Noctis' back. He could feel his own member twitch just from hearing them.

Noctis slowly scooped up some of his saliva with his fingers and while continuing to suck Prompto's erection, he gently nudged his fingers against Prompto's ass. Prompto could feel his friend's cold fingers pressing against his entrance so he breathed out and tried to relax as much as possible when Noctis slowly pushed into him with one finger. He felt a slight sting when Noctis entered him but the pain quickly mixed with the pleasure that Noctis skilfully caused with his mouth.

"Ahhhh…" Noctis gently pushed another finger into him. More and more the pain from the start turned into a just weird feeling. Prompto tilted his head back and tried to relax even more into it. His friend started to slowly finger his ass while still sucking him off. Little by little the blonde relaxed and his stifled groans of pain turned into intense moans of pleasure.

"Gahhhhh… hahhh… Noct I… please I am…", he stuttered while biting his bottom lip again. Noctis stopped pleasuring his friend with his mouth and glanced up at him.

"You are what?", he teased his friend.

"I am… ready!", he breathed out with a lewd voice, "please make me feel you even more Noct!". When these kinky words reached Noctis' ears his lust took him over. He carefully pulled out his fingers and slowly placed his throbbing erection right in front of Prompto's entrance. Prompto breathed out and closed his eyes. "Try to relax as much as possible, I promise I will be gentle!", Noctis whispered. Then he slowly pushed himself into Prompto. "Ggggahhh!", Prompto covered his mouth with his hand as he felt the pain rush through his hips. Noctis pushed further into him little by little stroking Prompto's erection with his hand. The pleasure made the blond relax again and quickly the pain faded.

"Ohhhhh my god… I feel so… filled up hahhhh… this feels so damn good hmmmmmgh!", he moaned out as Noctis finally entered him with his full length. "F-Fuck that was just so damn sexy!", Noctis coughed holding himself back not to thrust into Prompto like mad because of this. But he just couldn't fight his instincts any longer and started to move carefully. "Oh – my – God! Hnnnngh! Ahhhh!", Prompto sighed out as Noctis slowly started to fuck him.

Noctis leaned down to the blonde's face: "I hate to say that but we need to be more quiet or else Ingnis and Gladio will hear us!". Prompto smirked at his friend: "I'll need some help with that then!". He grabbed Noctis' face and pulled him in for a kiss to stifle his moans. Keeping Prompro quiet like that turned Noctis on even more. He kept thrusting into the blonde even harder. It was so tight and hot inside of him. He wouldn't last for long like this, that was for sure. With every thrust Prompto moaned and groaned into their kiss. Noctis joined in as he felt his body getting hotter and hotter.

"Hnnnnngh!"

"Mhhhh… hmmm.. nnhhh!", Prompto wrapped his arms around Noctis' shoulders. He pulled away from Noctis' lips a little and whispered in a lewd voice: "Feeling you inside me is so good! Hahhh… So damn good! Hnnnngh ahhh! … Fuck me more!". The dark haired man groaned out as he heard his friend say these things. He kept pounding into Prompto even harder. With every move he made, he penetrated Prompto's spot more and more.

"Hahhhh… Noct, please… ahhh… Fuck me harder!", he sighed out as quiet as possible.

"Shit, you feel so good… hahhhh"

"Mmmhhh… I – I am… hahhhh… about to come!"

Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto's mouth to keep him quiet. He thrusted into him even faster. "Hmmmmmhh! Nnghhh!", Prompto moaned against Noctis' lips as he came. He breathed heavily but Noctis didn't stop kissing him since he was about to come aswell. With a few more hard thrusts, he came inside his friend. "Gghhhhhahhh! Hnghhh!" He pulled away from their kiss and both of them gasped for air. Out of breath Noctis pulled out of his friend.

"Fuuuuuck… hahh…", Prompto moaned as Noctis pulled out. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Noctis laid down next to him, gently stroking though his blonde hair. When Prompto was finally able to breath normally, he asked: "So uh… what kind of experiment was that now?". Noctis looked into his ocean blue eyes and answered: "It's a bit of a weird explanation but…" Prompto looked at him curiously.

"You know I sleep a lot lately. At least during the day…" Prompto nodded: "Yah I noticed that".

"Well that's because I can't sleep at night… I am having terrible nightmares lately you know?"

"Just like the one tonight?"

"Yeah…"

"And because you had a nightmare you wanted to fuck me?", the blonde raised his eyebrows.

"Not exactly… well… Every time I can't manage to fall asleep, I just need to look at you sleeping peacefully and then I slowly drift away…"

"R-Really?", Prompto blushed a little.

Noctis nodded: "It's true. This works every time. Watching you sleep is my lullaby…" Noctis breathed a kiss onto Prompto's forehead. He hugged the blonde even tighter and whispered: "I just felt like you'd not only be my lullaby but maybe the way out of these nightmares…".

Prompto smiled at him and gently said: "If you need me that way, then let me be your nightmare-cure from now on!". Noctis placed his hand under Prompto's chin and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Please, never leave my side Prompto, ok?"

"I won't! Chocobro promise!", Prompto answered and cuddled up against Noctis chest until they both fell asleep peacefully and without a single nightmare following.


End file.
